Dirty Little Secrets
by Goodbye Mr WoIf
Summary: A High School Musical fic! What are the other characters secrets?
1. Chad's secret

"Yeah, so I know ragged on all the people who were 'confessing' that one day at school. But then I got to thinking..and I'm sure they felt great after they told everyone their deepest darkest secret. I mean, it was off their chest, and Zeke told me it was like getting the winning free-throw. Sooo, I thought, why not me?

Which is why I'm here now. I'm ready, prepared, and am not going to have any regrets. I think.

Anyways, so you know I watch ESPN every day after practice and keep watching it until I go to bed?

It's a lie. 

In reality, I only watch ESPN until about 6. Which is when..God, this is hard. Which is when I change the channel. Not to MTV or VH1...or even the Food Channel...I put on--Okay, I put on Animal Planet, alright? I mean, it isn't that bad, right? At six, _America's Funniest Animals_ comes on. And I get so sad because my dad is allergic to domestic animals like cats and dogs and I've always wanted a pet! Not a bulldog or a German shepard or anything like that..I've always wanted a kitten.

A cute little white, fluffy, Persian! Yeah, that's the kind of cat I've always wanted. She could lay on my lap while I'm watching TV or doing my homework...and I'd probably name her Belle, or Cinderella or Jasmine...one of the Disney princesses, you know? Cause they're all pretty and regal and stuff? Actually, I'd probably name her Aurora..she's my favorite!

Not that I'd know. She's my sister's favorite...yeah.

So, what do you think?

Guys?

...Guys?"

The other players on the basketball team were staring at him with a questioning, confusing look.

"Dude, you're joking, right?" Another player asked.

Chad went from serious to laughing. "Of course, dude. You really think I'd tell you guys all that stuff? Doubt it!"

"Ya know Danport, you almost had me with all the Disney princess talk."

"Yeah, well, what can I say?" Chad laughed and turned around, heading out onto the court. He stopped in front of the mirror and shook his head.

"What was I thinking?"


	2. Ryan's secret

"If everyone else, why not me? I do have the mental capacity to think, you know. All this secret-exposing made me think...what _is_ my deepest, darkest secret? I know I look good, so it's not like I secretly hate myself. I've got talent, Lord knows that, so no need to be jealous of anyone.

But there is _one_ little thing. One thing that nobody knows...except my mom and my stylist, of course.

There's a reason I love wearing all those hats. It's not only because I look totally fabulous in them, nor is it because all the chicks dig 'em. Or even because I'm anal about matching my accesories perfectly to what I'm wearing.

No.

...Although the latter is very true.

...As are the other two.

Anyways. I decided my biggest secret was...I'm not blonde. Well, obviously I'm blonde, but I'm not blonde. My hair isn't naturally this radiant, golden shade of..blonde. We Evans' are a blonde family. Mom, dad, Sharpay, our cats. Even the pony's we had when we were little were blonde. And my pony's name was Blondie. But that's mainly because she whinnied, she sounded like Blondie in 'Call Me'. That's blon--er.._beyond_ the point.

I have exactly three hundred and sixty nine hats. Two of them are 'dress' hats. One is my lucky audition hat. One other is my very first newsboy I woar in _Oliver!_...those were the good times. The others are to be worn with the outfits planned for me this year. For example, the brown and pink striped shirt is to be worn with my brown checked newsboy cap on March 26, that's a nice o--...right..my secret.

I'm scared to go about business without a hat. What if people...saw? My roots, I mean. That they were.._red_! What would happen? Would I be denied the next leading role? Would I still have friends? Would I still be an Evans? Would girls still fawn over me? _What if they found out_!

It would be a catastrophe.

An abom..aboma..abomin? An aboma-something!

A tragedy, a travesty!

So. There it is. I'm a red-head. Under these lovely sunshine locks lays a head of fire.

...Is it terrible?"

Ryan took a deep breath and smiled, feeling better with himself.

"What about Blondie?" His sister turned on him and cocked her head, a shirt on a hanger balanced on her finger.

He groaned, and Ryan's smile fell. "Nevermind.."

Sharpay shrugged and turned back to hir mirror. "Why are you wearing that hat? Can't you go a day without one? It doesn't match your shirt. March twenty-sixths would go much better."


	3. Taylor's secret

"I didn't catch the whole scene in the cafeteria as it happened, but I got the scoop. There were _confessions_. Basketball jock Zeke confessed about some cooking obsession. Weird or what? But today in Chemistry my mind kind of wandered away and started reeling. About secrets. And mine, in particular. I swore to myself no one would ever know.

I've always been the 'smart girl'. And I didn't mind it, of course, because with smarts you get wit, and that always comes in handy. But you know, every smart girl needs to let loose sometimes…

So, if you were to shuffle through my iPod, you'd find Mozart, Bach and all the other great composers of the world.

…but you know if you double click the song on iTunes…you can change the song name.

It took me a while to think this over, but I finally thought of it as I was listening to my iPod in the hall between third and fourth.

I clicked on my favorite song, Beethoven's ninth symphony, of course…or at least, that's what everyone else would see if they were to look at the screen. However, what was streaming into my ears was _not _Beethoven's ninth, I could assure you.

Alas, my secret.

When my parents leave for the weekend, or are just gone for the night, I pop one and only one CD into the stereo and blast it as loud as I can! And I dance! Ohhh yeah. I dance.

What CD?..I never thought I would be telling anyone this! This is so exciting, I just have to come out and say it!

It's the B-52's. _Love Shack. _While everyone thinks I'm sitting there listening to Bach or whatever, I'm _heading down the Atlanta highway, looking for the love get away._

And it's not only _Love Shack_! It's _Call Me_, and _Footloose_! I truly believe I was born in the wrong era. I would much rather be _set way back in the middle of a field. _

Just a funky old shack, and I wanna get back."

Taylor ended dramatically, by turning up the volume on her iPod, which said was playing Beethoven's ninth, but came out singing '_Loove sha-a-ack, that's where it's at!' _

"Well. That wasn't so bad." She said, grinning at her new found friend, Chad.

"I tired to tell my secret to the team today…it was just as bad as yours. No, yours is definitely more disturbing…I _hate _that song!"


	4. Coach Bolton's secret

"I know since I'm an adult that I shouldn't get involved in these 'fads', but there's just something that I gotta get off my back. You know, I was once your age. Young, carefree, the star of the basketball team…but when I wasn't practicing, I was down in my basement. Hanging out with my uh…_friends_ that the rest of the team didn't know I had. I forbid those kids to speak or even look at me during school hours.

After practice, I'd go down in my basement and totally lose myself. I'd usually even forget to change out of my Wildcat practice gear, which is saying a lot because I used to keep that baby clean, fresh and pressed.

Okay, I'm ready…and I'm only telling anyone this because it's just been pent up inside for a long time…and it seems like I'd have a load off my chest if I just told someone. And heck, it's what all the kids are doing these days…

I'm a Dungeon Master.

Sounds strange, I know. You see, a Dungeon Master is someone who has mastered the _imaginative, social experience that engages players in a rich fantasy world filled with larger-than-life heroes, deadly monsters and diverse settings _that is Dungeons and Dragons. Haha, that was from the handbook…I can't believe I still know that…

But it was so exciting! I was rolling d20's all over the place! Baatezu subtypes, Spider domains, and yugoloth subtypes were my specialties! I knew all the races of the dragons, and I knew what the Red Hand of Doom was before they even created it!

I owned all the miniatures. Even the Arcane Ballista! Which was a limited edition, in the times. Ohh, yeah, I was _the _Dungeon Master…" Coach Bolton was staring up into the rafters of the gym, an insane sort of smile on his face.

"Umm…Coach?"

"What?" He snapped, the smile turned back into his usual grimace. "Get your head in the game! Come on guys, what are we doing standing around, work, work, work!" Coach clapped his hands, then laid his arm on his son's shoulder. "Make sure none of the guys ever repeat that again, will you?"


End file.
